


Comiket

by Bunidesu



Series: Sportsfest '18 fills [34]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Casual fourth wall break, Gen, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: There are only so many coincidences that Mayuzumi is really able to overlook. But come on the guy in the comic looked Just Like Him!
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Mayuzumi Chihiro
Series: Sportsfest '18 fills [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1075260
Kudos: 6





	Comiket

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re reading this not on a03 website and are paying to read this fic on an app why? I just wanna know. Because you’re just paying someone else to read what I wrote on a app I don’t use.

  
“So we aren’t talking about this then?”  
  
The lack of response he gets is enough of an answer for most people. Unfortunately, neither of them were what anyone would consider ‘most people.’  
  
“You know that’s you right? I’ll bite that there is some hella freaky shit that we all refuse to acknowledge, like how you and the rest of the rainbow brigade start glowing sometimes. But this is a whole new level of freaky.”  
  
“Come now Chihiro you’re overreacting.”  
  
“There is art of you and it’s got the same name as that ghost kid.”  
  
“Don’t be silly. They’re just similar characters.”  
  
“Similar my left nut. Heterochromia might be a popular trope but come the fuck on. What are the odds that the character in this doujin also has red hair and that freaky one orange eye thing that you get when you go psycho on us?”  
  
“Perhaps it’s just a coincidence and the artist decided to use a warm color pallet? Many anime and things of that type like to have hair and eyes that match don’t they?” He phrases his questions like statements and for some reason that just annoys Mayuzumi further.  
  
“He also plays basketball and is named Akashi. That’s no fucking coincidence.”  
  
“Maybe the artist was just inspired by me. I am fairly well known, both because of my basketball skills and because of my family. I would need to look into the legalities because they used my likeness without permission, but that’s not a big problem.”  
  
“God damn rich brat.” There’s a pause as Mayuzumi skims through the pages of one of the other doujin sitting on the table. “Okay come on. Famous fucking family or not how would they know word for word, the bullshit you were spewing to me on the roof?”  
  
There’s a twinkle in red eyes as Akashi looks over the doujin, Mayuzumi is certain the little bastard is laughing at him. “Just another coincidence. I must say however the Chihiro in this book is a lot more ‘moe’ than you.”  
  
Mayuzumi rolls his eyes and looks at the person running the booth. “Oi what’s with the-”  
  
The vender's chair is strangely empty. It was still early morning and the vendor still had doujins all over their table so they were not sold out.  
  
“Are you ready to move along?” Akashi's voice cuts through the eerie feeling Mayuzumi gets from staring at the empty chair.  
  
“Yeah sure.” He tears his eyes away from the booth and gets walking. Comiket waits for no man.  
  
A few hours later he notices the book sticking out of Akashi’s bag. “How the fuck did you even get that? You didn’t steal it while the person was gone did you?”  
  
“Of course not. Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san and I had a lovely chat when I bought it. I’m still not a fan of the tile ‘Kuroko’s Basketball’.”


End file.
